


In Another World

by Peggysousfan



Series: The 100 Photo Edits [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feud, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, aesthetic, clarktavia friendship, idk yet, possible fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Clarke and Octavia meet at their new college and become roommates. All is great except for Octavia’s brother Bellamy, the rebellious drop out who judges Clarke a little too quickly... Will the feud continue or grow into more?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Series: The 100 Photo Edits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894900
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Aesthetic because why not? Possible new fic, we’ll see! If I do write it however, then it will be called Never Say Never :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For that college Au I’m hoping to start next year lol
> 
> For now I’m focusing on finishing up as many fics as I can before New Years, that way its a fresh start and gives more wiggle room to finish up fic requests! Especially the multi chapter fics with add on series :)


End file.
